Touhou: Epic Battle!
by Amanojaku-77
Summary: This is a fast-paced action story portraying one of the greatest Touhou fight scene ever imagined.


Touhou: EPIC BATTLE!

Reimu knew something was coming. Years of battling youkai had honed her senses to the point where she could feel the slightest disturbance in the air. At the moment, however, her eyes could not detect anything was amiss. The sun was gracefully setting on Gensokyo, casting a warm, rich orange hue on the land. It was summer, so the twilight signaled that it was fairly late in the day. Usually these long days were unbearably hot, but thankfully, today had been pleasantly warm.

Reimu had passed most of the day doing cleaning at her shrine, but now was relaxing on her porch, sipping a drink. Typically, she preferred to drink green tea. With the warm weather, however, she had spent the last several evenings drinking something colder and today was no exception. She lazily held a glass of jack and coke, with ice, in one hand. Moisture had condensed on the glass's surface and was trickling down her wrist and along her arm. Welcoming the cooling sensation, Reimu brought the glass to her forehead. She felt a smile overtake her face as cool water droplets traveled their way down her young(ish) face and neck, eventually to be soaked into her clothes.

Then she finally saw it. In the orange sky, Reimu could make out a shape coming closer. It didn't take long for Reimu to realize this figure was Marisa, flying on her broom. This didn't surprise the miko. There had been a falling out between the two and Reimu knew, in the back of her mind, that Marisa would be seeking a resolution.

_No_, thought Reimu. _Not a resolution…a battle!_

Apprehension suddenly gripped her! She leaned back, propping herself up with one elbow while taking another sip of her summertime beverage. She watched Marisa fly closer, then eventually land about twenty feet in front of her. Reimu saw the witch grip the broom in one hand and point at her with the other.

"Reimu," Marisa softly spoke. "I've come here to…settle things."

"Mm?" Reimu smiled and took another sip.

The witch, in an obvious sign of anger and boiling fury, slowly sauntered forward. Her dress hugging her hips as she moved. Reimu allowed her eyes to take in a nice long view of Marisa. Petite, blond, with a gorgeous figure, it was no wonder this woman was so widely lusted after. Eventually, Reimu's eyes settled on the witch's face. Marisa cheeks were turning red and her breathing became heaving.

_No doubt she's preparing an attack_, Reimu realized!

Marisa stopped just a couple feet from where Reimu rested. "I knew it would come to this," Reimu spoke. She braced herself by carefully setting down her drink. Condensation still clung to her fingers as she brought them to her lips and slowly moved her hand down to suggestively rest on her chest.

Marisa reached behind her and brought out her signature reactor. Her breathing became even heavier as she aimed it at Reimu.

"I can't hold this back much longer!" Marisa softly moaned in blind hatred.

Reimu, not wanting to delay things any more, said, "Well…if you need to release, then do what you must."

Slowly nodding, Marisa raised up her arm toward the sky. With a final deep breath, she shouted, "MASTER SPARK!"

A dazzling white streak ejected into the air! It flew upward, penetrating the sky! The attack was almost blindingly bright and left a blind spot in Reimu's eyes that slowly faded away.

Once she could see well enough, Reimu sat up and carefully slipped off her porch. She approached the witch, who was still breathing heavy since the attack, suggesting it did little to quell the fury in Marisa's heart. Indeed, Marisa's whole complexion changed to an even deeper hue of red and sweat was forming on her face, making stray strands of blond hair stick to it.

Stopping just inches from Marisa, Reimu leaned forward and decided to taunt the witch by whispering, "I think you missed."

Marisa said nothing. Tension was thick in the air! The epic battle had begun!

Reimu kept up her guard as she turned her back toward Marisa. She bent her elbows to bring her hand up to touch herself on the sides. Then she slowly brought her hands down, caressing her body and stopping at her hips. She took a few steps forward, hands seductively gripping herself as she walked. Things were serious now! She couldn't afford to make any mistakes!

"Are you sure you can handle me?" Reimu asked while turning her head ever-so-slightly back toward Marisa.

Reimu's plan was to provoke Marisa. Hopefully, the witch would become careless and create an opening that Reimu could take advantage of. If there was one thing danmaku battles had taught the miko, it was how to take advantage of openings and probe every hole.

Fortunately, it seemed to work. Marisa carefully took off her hat and brushed some hair from her face in frustration.

Feeling cocky, are we?" Marisa said. "I bet I could bring you down by only physical means."

Reimu took a few more steps the turned back around to face Marisa again. "Don't be too sure. Maybe I have something up my sleeve."

Marisa grinned. _Good, she's clearly upset now_, Reimu thought. _Now it's only a matter of time._

"Liar," Marisa replied. "I bet you're bluffing."

"I'm not bluffing and I never lie," Reimu lied.

"Mmmm…" Marisa slowly hummed then brought her hands behind her to stretch a little. Clearly flustered, Marisa slowly closed her eyes as if to ponder Reimu's words.

That was Reimu's chance! Quickly, Reimu lunged at Marisa and grabbed the part of her dress that covered her chest. Taking a violent tug, she tore the dress to reveal some of Marisa's undergarments. In a desperate attempt to block Reimu, Marisa continued to hold her arms back and push out her chest! But the witch's efforts were to no avail! With her attack a success, Reimu rapidly moved to a position of safety by taking three steps back.

"It seems you caught me off guard," Marisa mused as she smiled and looked down at her now damaged clothes. "I guess it makes little sense to keep the rest of this on."

Upon saying that Marisa carefully undid the buttons and bows on her dress and let it slip to the ground. Only her undergarments and shoes remained on her.

Reimu made a critical assessment of the situation by gazing at Marisa's body. However, she had seriously overestimated how safe her position actually was. Marisa, always a quick learner, returned Reimu's devastating attack! With no time to defend herself as Marisa slowly approached, Reimu could only stand helpless with Marisa finally reached her! The witch then leisurely moved her hands over Reimu's chest, let then linger for a moment and ripped back her dress!

Stunned, Reimu realized that she now had no choice but to remove the remnants of her dress. In a moment of humiliation, Reimu grinned at Marisa and gradually undressed down to her undergarments. She also removed the ribbons in her hair and let them fall to the ground.

Marisa's attack now left Reimu in a very vulnerable position and Reimu knew it. She was on the verge of losing! Fear struck her heart when she saw Marisa once again raise her hands at Reimu and curl her fingers slightly. Marisa's grin widened and her eyes narrowed.

Marisa took a slow breath, paused, and then said, "Now to finish this!"

Out of sheer panic, Reimu giggled and pranced past Marisa. The witch tried grabbing what little clothing remained on Reimu, but Reimu narrowly dodged Marisa's clutches. She started running around her shrine at a slow pace while Marisa gave chase.

Reimu knew this was bad! She desperately tried thinking of a plan, but nothing came to her. Time was short! The playful laughter from Marisa was getting ever closer! Reimu turned a corner to see that she was now in front of a section of her shrine where the sliding doors were wide open. Catching something in the glimpse of her eyes, the miko thought fast and went inside.

Immediately entering a room, Reimu came to a corner and then turned around to face Marisa. The witch came to a stop, lightly panting. Her smiling face was flush from the easy run.

Cocking an eyebrow, Marisa said, "Giving up? That's a wise move."

"Oh no," Reimu said. "I'm just getting started."

That was when Reimu turned around and picked up a bucket of water that she had brought in earlier. She originally intended to use the water to do dishes, but the present circumstances required that it be used for a more important role. She flung the bucket's contents onto Marisa. The water drenched the witch as a shocked look overcame her face and she slowly came to her knees.

Whether it's a green-skinned harpy in the land of Oz or a black-white in Gensokyo, water was always a witch's downfall. Reimu saw that Marisa's now-wet clothing was clinging to her tightly. Her drenched hair was sticking to her skin. The fading sun made her shine softly before Reimu.

"I'm wet," Marisa said breathlessly, acknowledging Reimu's brilliant tactical maneuver.

"Indeed," Reimu grinned as she came down on all fours and started crawling toward Marisa.

_This is it_, Reimu thought. It was time to finish her. Reimu licked her upper lip as she drew closer to Marisa. She could see Marisa's nipples grow hard from fear. Despite that fact, she gave Reimu an eager smile. The miko had a lot of respect for Marisa at that moment since she was able to keep up a brave face despite her imminent defeat.

But just before she could deliver the final blow with her mouth, she heard a voice say, "No! I must settle my grievances too!"

Reimu stopped and sat back on her legs. She turned her head to see Patchouli floating down and walking inside. Reimu was stunned to see her outside of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The surprised look on Marisa's face suggested she felt the same.

Patchouli, wearing her signature purple outfit, looked at Reimu. "I must have my revenge against Marisa as well. Do you have any idea how many books she stole from me?"

Reimu looked at Marisa, who was now pouting. Marisa brought her right index finger to rest on her lips and looked up at Patchouli. "You mean…I've been a bad girl?"

"Very," Patchouli replied just before licking her lips. Then she asked Reimu, "Will you let me have this revenge?"

Reimu, surprised at Marisa suddenly guilty demeanor, nodded. She knew that Marisa had brought this on herself and she didn't want to get on Patchouli's bad side. That girl didn't seem like she would be satisfied until she had a chance at Marisa.

"Thank you," Patchouli said.

Reimu watched Marisa squirm impatiently and say, "So what will you do?"

"You'll soon find out. But first, the evening heat is more than I care for. I'll first need to cool myself a little." With that, Patchouli turned around and started undressing, starting with her hat and shoes. She stopped when she reached her undergarments then reached down and shuffled through her clothes until she revealed something that had been concealed within her outfit's folds.

Turning back to face Marisa, Patchouli held a riding whip in one hand and gently tapped the tip against the palm of her other hand. "Now, Marisa, lean forward on your hands and knees."

Reimu watched in stunned silence as Marisa complied with the request and Patchouli mounted her back. Patchouli said, "Now say again that you've been a bad girl!"

"Mmm, I've been a bad girl," Marisa purred, utterly defeated.

Patchouli struck Marisa's rear-end with the whip. "Again!"

"I've been a bad girl! Oh, so bad! Please punish me!" Marisa cried out in repentance.

Reimu sat in awe before Marisa's new-found contrite spirit. Perhaps the years of her misdeeds had been slowly torturing her conscience. To openly admit such guilt—and ask for punishment to make amends!—truly showed just how much Marisa regretted what she did. Reimu's heart started to beat rapidly at the quiet sympathy she now felt for the witch that once fought alongside her.

But as the Patchouli's whipping continued, Reimu found that she couldn't bear to watch Marisa suffer anymore. Wasn't this enough? It was clear that Marisa's own conscience was causing her more pain than that whip. Unable to stand it any longer, Reimu leapt up and tackled Patchouli to the floor, amazed at how easy it was to pin down an anemic girl who never exercised.

"That's enough!" Reimu shouted.

Patchouli didn't appear angry. In fact, she was grinning. Obviously, it was grin of arrogance! _How dare she!_ Reimu became so angry that she returned the grin.

But suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her chest! Marisa had come on Reimu's back, trying out some new form of attack! Reimu could feel Marisa's weight and her wet clothes and skin pressing against her. Marisa had somehow, inexplicably, recovered from _both_ her and Patchouli's attacks.

_So, she was just biding her time_, Reimu realized. _She was just waiting for the right moment where both Patchouli and I would be at our most vulnerable! All those words of remorse were just a clever ruse!_

With no time to figure out why the water hadn't rendered Marisa completely helpless, Reimu acted fast. She reached around and tickled Marisa in her one spot that was most ticklish. Marisa shouted a quick laugh and instantly withdrew from Reimu. The miko, from years of working Marisa, had gained an intimate knowledge of her body incase it would ever come in handy during a danmaku battle (it never did, but Reimu still didn't want to be caught unprepared). Reimu hated stooping to such levels, but Marisa had left her no choice.

Reimu's counter-attack may have freed her from Marisa's clutches, but she had to release Patchouli in the process. Now all three were on their knees, facing each other. Reimu could see the last of the light disappear as the sun finally set on Gensokyo.

The day may have ended, but the battle didn't. It lasted well into the middle of the night. However, there was no clear victor. In the end, all three participants lay exhausted on the floor and fell into a deep sleep. They didn't wake until late the next morning. Everyone was too tired to continue to fight, so they agreed to call a truce…for now. Marisa borrowed a dress from Reimu and Patchouli donned the one she brought with her, then they took off. But Reimu had no doubt she would meet up with them again.

Reimu did some light chores as she put a tea kettle of water on to boil. She threw out her unfinished jack and coke from the day before and tried to dry out her shine as best she could (much of the water Reimu threw on Marisa ended up in the floor). Once her tea was ready she went back out and sat on her porch.

A wave of sadness overcame Reimu as she smiled and took a relaxing sip of her tea. How long was she (along with everyone else in Gensokyo) doomed to continue this senseless violence? How long would she have to fight? Would it ever end?

In a moment of quiet despair, Reimu softly said to herself, "I hope it never does."

**The End**


End file.
